With the increasing demands on time and ease of construction, conventional metal strap material used to support duct work and other elongated construction objects from support beams is cumbersome and time intensive. Because labor costs for time spent cutting forming and attaching strapping or other conventional duct hangers far exceeds the cost of the hangers themselves, a need exists for an apparatus that can reduce installation time and effort of the installer, while minimizing or eliminating the need for tools and additional fasteners to attach hangers to the support beams and/or ductwork.